


Service Fulfilled

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Doc has goat horns because I say so, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, What better way to end a wood gathering session that with more wood wink wonk, butler Doc, doc’s latest ep gave me a lot of inspiration what can I say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Doc decides to be Ren’s butler to complete his hermit challenge, things end up escalating a bit more than he could have foreseen🌂anon
Relationships: RenDog/Docm77
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous





	Service Fulfilled

Acting as a butler was not necessarily what Doc wanted to be doing right now. Not when he had is new and magnificent bass to move into, and uncover the riches of. He sighed as he stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He had to admit, he cut a fine figure in the nicely tailored suit, even if his robotic arm had had some trouble with the sleeve at first. The small piece of kelp sat heavy in his breast pocket, letting him know that once his duty was fulfilled, he wouldn’t have to worry anymore. He could just pass it on. He stood tall, running a hand through his hair in a needless attempt to neaten what was already slicked back and perfect. It was showtime. Time to be the best damn butler he could be.

Ren hadn’t been his first choice—initially, Doc had hoped to use this as an opportunity to give Scar some help, but that had fallen through. The hound-man was a good substitute though. It had been a while since he had payed Ren a visit, and the dynamic the two held was something he missed. Plus, it would be fun to see Ren’s reaction when he showed up all tidied up and fancy, doing whatever he needed. Doc chuckled, remembering his own confusion at Mumbo. Ren was a pretty accepting and friendly guy, but no doubt this would leave him with some questions.

——————

Doc sighed wearily as he once again started planing saplings. It had been going on for hours now, and Ren had yet to stop him, or ask him why he was doing this, or just to say, “Thanks Doc, you can go home now!” Of course, none of this happened, but a GOAT can dream, even a GOAT butler. He didn’t understand how Mumbo had kept this up for so long. He finished bonemealing what was in front of him, and turned to Ren, who was laying down the second layer of dirt.

Doc cleared his throat, letting is clear and proper-sounding butler voice ring out. “Ahm, excuse me sir.” Ren glanced up. It felt... strange to have him responding to readily to the title after only a few hours, especially when initially, it had made him stammer and turn red. Or maybe that was just the sunburn. “How many more rounds of this do you intend to carry out, sir?” While the work itself was tiring and tedious, Doc admitted, this whole butler charade was a lot of fun. It was easy to get in character in the suit, and Ren’s flustered confusion only made it more worthwhile.

Ren muttered something to himself that Doc couldn’t quite make out. “Only about 2 more, don’t worry,” he said, a little louder. That meant at least an hour’s more work. Ren seemed to sense his displeasure at the idea. “If the heat’s getting you down, you could always try taking off that jacket and letting yourself cool down a bit, “ he pointed out. 

“Do you not like my jacket sir?”

Ren looked a bit taken aback at this. “Not at all, it really suits you. You might just be able to work a bit... better without it.”

Doc paused for a moment. He could make this fun. “Is that an order, sir?” He did his best to put on that air of combined timidness and calm, cool, collectedness that all butlers possessed. He raised his organic eyebrow for extra effect. “Well? Is that what you want of me?”

Ren paused, and Doc was sure he heard the man gulp. All he wanted here was for the man to play along with the fun he was having, so Ren’s low, purposeful uttering of, “Yes, Doc. That is what I want of you,” caught him off guard. At Doc’s hesitance, he lowered his glasses, watching expectantly. “Well?”

Doc shivered under the intense stare. He knew he was taller and more powerful than Ren, but the slight rush when he lowered his head in a makeshift bow, and half whispered, “yes, sir,” before slowly unbuttoning, and slipping the jacket off his shoulders had him alert, excited in a way he hadn’t felt in a while. He shook himself mentally. Now was not the time or place for this.

“Good boy.” Maybe now was in fact the perfect place for this. He could feel his face heating up, grateful that his mechanical side was angled towards Ren, so that his blush would go unnoticed. As Doc raised his head, Ren had already stood up and gotten back to work, as if the interaction had never happened. Doc shook his head, and tried to do the same.

The rest of the work seemed to pass quickly, in the same manner as it had been for the rest of the day, except now Ren’s confusion had been replaced with this... sly expectancy. Whenever Doc called him sir, his tail would twitch, and he would smirk at the creeper hybrid, as if telling him he was doing a good job. It was making focusing on the work very difficult.

Finally the time came to harvest the last batch of logs. Or at least, Doc hopes it would be the last. For the past few hours, he had been trying to piece together the mechanisms from which the tnt dropped, and mostly had it down. All he needed now was to try and get Ren to let him set off the explosives himself. “Sir,” he called out. Ren immediately turned to face him. He did his little half-nod. “I was wondering if maybe this time, I could be the one to set off the tnt?” 

Ren tapped his foot for a second, before grinning back. “Sure. You’ve been a lot of help today. This can be your reward, man. Just go up there to the buttons, and press the purple one first.”

Doc did as he was told, grinning as he did so. It was nice to see Ren trusted him with this special machine. “Right. Purple button first.” He pressed it and watched as the tnt fell, waiting for the explosion. It came, although, not in the way he was hoping. Nothing was broken, but not too much of the wood had blown up either. “Ahm, I seem to have made a mistake,” he called down. “Would you mind showing me how to do it?” He glanced at the other buttons and then back at Ren, “sir?” The last thing he wanted was to break this machine further when he was on butler duty. 

“Of course! Gimme a sec to get up there.” Ren was being very goodnatured about this, which Doc was grateful for. He stood in front of the button, and almost jumped when he felt Ren standing close behind him. “That really is a nice suit, huh,” the dog hybrid said, and Doc shivered when he realized just how close the other was standing.

Without turning around, he replied, “I’m glad you like it, sir. It is for you, after all.” Not entirely true, but not a lie either.

“About that, what is with all this ‘sir’ stuff anyway?” This was not how to operate the log machine. This was a very different conversion.

Doc felt that familiar anticipation within him again, not aided by the fact that Ren was standing close enough that Doc could feel the heat coming off him. “Well, sir, I thought it would only be fitting if I was to call my master by that name.” He tried to sound as casual as possible, but the word “master,” had him holding his breath, waiting for a response.

“I’m your master, am I?” The question was barely a breath between them.

“.... yes.”

“Yes, what?” Oh. So this was what was happening. He felt Ren take another step closer, close enough that the next words were spoken right into his ear. “Go on, Doc, say it.”

Doc clenched his fist to stop the shiver that ran through him at the feeling of Ren’s breath against him. He smiled to himself, as he whispered back, “Yes sir.”

One of Ren’s hands patted his head gently, and Doc closed his eyes at the touch. “Good boy.” The praise went straight to his dick, which twitched slightly as Ren’s hand began stroking the hair near the base of his horns. “And what is your job, exactly?”

Doc had closed his eyes, and was just letting the feelings from his horns rush over him. Ah. Well, he couldn’t remember exactly what Mumbo had said, but. “My job is to serve you to the best of my abilities, master. Ah—!” He was caught off guard as Ren’s hand closed around the base of his horn, massaging the tender flesh there gently. The unexpected pleasure had Doc freezing up against Ren, who now stood directly behind him, his chest against Doc’s back.

“Is... that ok?” Ren murmured into his ear, the commanding tone from earlier turning tentative. Doc simply nodded, sighing as the action granted him more friction from Ren’s hand.

“Yes, sir,” he breathed. “Very good sir.”

“Good,” Ren whispered back. “Are you able to serve me, Doc?” Doc sighed again as the ministrations continued, head tilting back slightly, eyes shut, until his head almost rested on Ren’s shoulder.

“Yes sir, I will serve you.” The sensation was by no means strong, but it was enough to have him half hard already. He wanted more, and tried to rub slightly against Ren’s hand.

Instead of letting him continue, Ren took his hand away. “Good boy,” he whispered into his ear, giving it a small nip before lightly licking it, then continuing the motion down Doc’s jaw and neck, until he reached the collar of his dress shirt. Doc was panting against him now, letting Ren support most of his weight, as he let out small grunts when Ren sucked particularly hard, or when his sharp canines came close to breaking his skin. He felt the hem of the shirt get lifted out from where it was tucked, and Ren’s clawed hand settled against his hip. He could feel Ren’s hardness behind him now, and was filled with pride at the fact he had done this to him. “Look at you, all nice and dressed up for me,” the dog hybrid breathed into his ear.

“Ahhh yes master, for you. Haah haah.” Doc’s panting did nothing to hide the want in his voice. He was hyper aware of the hand on his hip, dragging slow, tantalizing circles down to where his erection was now noticeably straining in his slacks. Ren continued to lap at his neck, and Doc felt like he was melting.

Ren finally let his hand dip into Doc’s pants, lightly palming his cock as he did, pulling Doc closer to him so he could gently grind his own dick against him as he did so. Damn, Doc was responsible for that one, huh. “You’ve seen doing so well today Doccy. You’ve been such a good boy for me. I think you deserve a treat, don’t you?” His hand quickened against Doc, but he didn’t apply any more pressure, and the want for friction was causing Doc to try and grind against the hand in his pants.

“Yes, sir, ahhh-please sir. Please.” Damn this felt so good. Maybe Doc would have to be Ren’s butler more often.

Ren laughed as Doc tried to push into his hand. “Look at you, so desperate for this. It’s almost adorable.” Doc didn’t have time to object to the adorable comment before he felt Ren dropping to his knees behind him, bringing his pants and underwear down with them. He gently brought his hand around Doc’s dick, careful not to use his claws.

He breathed a deep sigh of relief as Ren began to stroke him. It had been a long long time since he had gotten his rocks off, and this felt better than he would have ever imagined. He let himself gently thrust into the hand, seeking more, more of that delicious friction, but instead, what he got was a sudden warm, wet feeling against his ass. He gasped in surprise as Ren began to slowly lap at his hole, all the while steadily moving his hand against his cock. The warm sensation was entirely foreign to him, and it took some getting used to, but soon he found himself pushing back on the wet appendage, desperate for more of its slimy warmth. Ren moaned against him as he did, causing Doc to thrust a little harder into his hand. 

“Ahh yes—yes, thank you, haah thank you sir.” Doc grinned to himself when Ren squeezed his dick harder at the honoring, and let himself continue. “Please sir, I want it faster, please.” He heard rustling behind him, and assumed that Ren was pulling out his own dick to tug on.

“God you’re so fucking sexy,” he breathed, and Doc gave a startled gasp as he felt the tongue begin to slide into his hole, rubbing against the rim as it did. Doc pushed back against it, wanting more of it inside him.

“Yes, sir, yes, fill me up.” Ren’s tongue went deeper and deeper, and if not for the fact that he didn’t possess a human tongue, Doc would have worried about his ability to breathe. “Yes—more, haaaah.” As he thrusted between Ren’s hand and tongue, Doc could feel himself getting close to release. It was so good, so unlike anything he had felt before. His grunts and pants were becoming more and more breathy and desperate, and by the sound of Ren’s hand on his own cock, he wasn’t alone. As he thrust against the tongue in his ass, Ren’s hand sped up against him, and he fell forward, grasping onto the redstone machine in front of him, sending the tongue deeper into him, and causing him to cry out as is brushed something within him.

Ren grinned against his ass, repeating the motion with his tongue, until Doc was so overridden with pleasure he could barely think straight, all he could do was writhe, and listen to the squelch of the tongue in his ass, and the wet slap of Ren’s hand on their now precome-slathered dicks. 

“Fuck—fuuuuuck, yes yes yes Ren that feels so so good, yes master, yes, I’m so close, please please please—“ His onslaught of cries had Ren’s hand speeding up as he started tongue-fucking him in earnest. As Doc tensed up in front of him, he took out his tongue, and nipped his ass cheek.

“Good boy, Doccy. You’ve been so so good for me. You can come for me now.”

And that was all he needed. Ren’s hand didn’t slow as he came, pumping him for all he was worth, as he panted against him, holding onto him for dear life. Ren also let out a shout, and Doc grimaced at the feeling of his come splattering agains the back of his legs. He felt boneless and oh so satisfied. Satisfied... oh yeah. The reason he was here in the first place. 

He collected himself for a second, before turning to face Ren, this time, without the stern, well put together butler charade. “So, are you satisfied that I have done a good job for you?” He breathed out, grinning.

“Oh definitely,” Ren grinned back, chest slowly rising and falling as he came down from the post-jerk-off high. 

Doc nodded, “in that case, do you happen to have an anvil and some kelp on you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Doc’s butler outfit is very dashing and cool and I love it dearly. Hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> This was my first time writing smut ever, so I hope y’all enjoyed it as much as I did ;)


End file.
